


Fire and Ice

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fire Powers, Frozen AU, Gen, Shapeshifting, Witches, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: An evil witch hoping to increase her powers over fire sends her ice dragon to take the princess of Arendale in order to steel her newly developing powers. The only thing standing between her is Elsa but there is far more going on than anyone realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere deep in the mountains much farther than any human dared to go for fear of the terrible fire witch Heksekunst and her dragons that lived there. 

“Ostende mihi quod volo.” The aging witch spoke into her cauldron. “Yes.” 

The witch smiled as an image of a smiling young woman with reddish brown braided hair appeared. The witch touched the surface put quickly pulled her hand back as a blue flash seemed to shock her. 

“No.” she hissed angrily she waved her hand and another image appeared this woman had pale blonde braided hair. The witch narrowed her eyes at the site of her before changing the image back to the first. She clenched her hand which began to glow a fiery red. A soft growl echoed through the castle and the head of an icy blue dragon peered over a ledge. A large chain like collar could be seen around her neck. 

“Bring her to me!” the witch ordered pointing to the image. The dragon turned and took flight obeying her mistress’s wishes. 

Anna looked in the mirror and sighed. 

“Your majesty please hold still.” The seamstress begged but Anna could do nothing but fidget. It was almost her wedding day after all. This was the final fitting for her dress and Elsa had promised to be there. Anna understood that Elsa was the queen now and had duties but that didn’t stop her from being disappointed. 

“Um can I come in now?” Olaf’s voice called from the other room. 

“Yes Olaf you can come in.” Anna laughed. The snowman skipped in with a big smile. He gazed up in awe. 

“Wow Anna you look so beautiful.” He commented. 

“Thanks Olaf.” Anna smiled. 

“I just wish Elsa could see it.” 

“I’m sure she’s coming.” Olaf assured. Suddenly there was a commotion outside and one of the guards burst into the room. 

“Princess Anna a dragon has been spotted on the horizon Please stay here for your own safety.” The guard ordered before running to catch up with the others. 

“A dragon?” Anna wondered. “Elsa!” 

She picked up the hem of her dress and hurried off to find her sister. 

“Anna wait!” Olaf called chasing after her.

Arrows were fired at the dragon as she landed in the courtyard. The dragon blasted them with her icy breath but barely missed them. 

“Hey!” Elsa called getting the dragon’s attention. 

She used her ice magic to try to freeze the dragon in place but it didn’t seem to affect her. The dragon now understood why her mistress has sent her. She growled at the queen as she approached. Elsa tried again this time aiming for the dragon’s legs. Ice rose up around the dragon trapping her. The dragon struggled as more guards approached this time with spears. She let out a ear piercing roar that shattered the ice around her. The dragon growled as she stalked towards the queen. Each step caused ice to jet out from beneath her. She let out an icy breath trapping Elsa in place. 

“Elsa!” Anna screamed running towards her sister not caring about the huge ice dragon. 

She slipped on the ice and skidded into the dragons back leg. The dragon turned her attention to Anna. Anna attempted to get away but the dragon grabbed the princess in her claws and took flight. 

“Elsa!” Anna screamed. 

“Hold on Anna!” Olaf called grabbing the dragon’s tail only to be lifted up with them. 

“Anna!” Elsa screamed trying to free herself but the dragon was already high in the sky. 

“Elsa please help me!” Anna begged as she was lifted higher and out of reach. 

“Anna!” Elsa screamed her eyes turning white as she unintentionally unleashed her full power. 

The resulting shockwave shattered the surrounding ice. The dragon saw it coming and sent her own powers at it. The two forces collided and merged creating a sudden storm. Elsa could only watch as the dragon was pushed in every direction before disappearing into the clouds. The dragon was forced to close her eyes and hold her catch closer. Anna was so scared she didn’t get a chance to scream out as they were slammed into a mountainside.

“No!” Elsa gasped as she collapsed to the ground. 

“Queen Elsa!” a guard helped her to her feet. 

“Elsa!” Kristoff called running up to her. “Please tell me I did not just see a dragon carry Anna off?” 

“I’m afraid that’s exactly what you saw.” Elsa confirmed. “Bring me my horse.” 

“Sven and a sleigh would be faster.” Kristoff suggested. 

“Kristoff, I will go after her, she’s my sister.” Elsa stated. 

“And she’s my fiancé. I’m coming with you your highness.” He insisted. 

“Alright but we are going to have to make a stop for some help.” Elsa agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anna!” Olaf called running over to the unconscious princess. 

She was alive but didn’t respond. Much to Olaf’s dismay the icy blue dragon groaned as she lifted her head. The snowman put himself between the dragon and Anna. 

“You stay away from her.” Olaf ordered. 

The dragon gave him a dazed expression. 

“I must have hit my head hard. I’m seeing a talking snowman.” The dragon stated shaking her head as if she was trying clear her head. 

“You can talk!” Olaf gasped. 

“You can understand me? Oh wait I get it, as a figment of my imagination you would be able to understand me right now.” The dragon sighed. 

“I’m not imaginary. My name is Olaf.” He introduced himself and walked over touching her shoulder as if to prove that he was real. 

The dragon was silent. 

“This is usually the part where you introduce yourself.” Olaf said. 

“Hildegard. My name is Hildegard.” She told him. 

The wind picked up again whipping her pale almost white mane in her face. Hildegard attempted to get to her feet but stumbled back down from the pain. She tried again and this time managed to stay up. 

“What are you doing?” Olaf asked as she began to scrape snow away from the ground with her tail. 

“This storm is only going to get worse and I can’t fly us out so I’m building a shelter so we don’t freeze to death.” Hildegard informed him. 

Olaf watched as an ice dome formed around them. Snow climbed up the sides acting as insulation. Despite this Anna began to shiver. 

“Bring her closer.” Hildegard ordered. “I can keep her warm.” 

Olaf managed to pull Anna against the dragon’s side which was incredibly warm. 

“Um Hildegard, why did you take Anna?” he asked. 

“My mistress commanded me to do so and I cannot disobey her.” Hildegard informed him. 

“How come?” Olaf asked. “This collar burns me when I do and I have other reasons.” She sighed. 

Before Olaf could ask Anna began to stir. 

“Olaf?” Anna called. 

“Anna you’re awake!” Olaf smiled. 

Anna glanced up to see the dragon and gasped trying to get to her feet. 

“Please don’t try to run.” Hildegard requested but unlike Olaf the princess could not understand her and only heard growls. 

“Anna it’s Ok, Hildegard isn’t going to hurt you.” Olaf assured. 

“Wait, Hildegard?” Anna questioned. 

“Oh right, Anna this is Hildegard.” Olaf introduced. 

“The dragon has a name?” Anna questioned. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure Olaf just told you that.” Hildegard rolled her eyes. 

“No need to be mean.” Olaf scolded. 

“Olaf what are you talking about?” Anna asked. 

“You can’t understand her?” Olaf frowned. “She can’t understand you?” 

Anna was shocked when the dragon shook her head and tapped the collar. 

“Oh, the collar take’s your voice too.” Olaf realized. 

He explained to Anna everything the dragon had told him. 

“Well why don’t you just take off the collar?” Anna asked as if it should have been obvious. 

Hildegard gave an angry growl. 

“She said that only someone with fire magic can remove it and even if it could be removed that it wouldn’t help her sister.” Olaf translated. “Oh I bet that’s the other thing she was talking about earlier.”

Suddenly a loud crash sounded on the side of the ice dome. A crack appeared with a second crash. Someone very strong was striking the walls of the dome. With one final strike the dome collapsed around them. Hildegard managed to shield them with her wings. She hadn’t made the ice to terribly thick so it didn’t hurt when the ice and snow came down on her. Hildegard stood up pushing the snow and ice only to be met by a very angry Marshmallow. Marshmallow grabbed the dragon and throw her across the mountainside and charged at her. Elsa and Christoph ran to Anna and helped her out of the snow. 

“Stay with Christoph.” Elsa ordered before running to help Marshmallow. 

“Elsa wait!” Anna called but Elsa didn’t hear her. 

Hildegard swiped at Marshmallow with her claws which only served to enrage the snowman more. His ice claws, teeth and spines appeared. He slammed into the dragon and the two rolled around trying to get an advantage. The two broke apart giving Elsa a chance to create large spikes of ice but they missed her and she slammed through the ice as she charged Elsa. None of them saw Anna running to break up the fight until she was between them screaming for them to stop. A shock wave of fire erupted from her slamming everyone away. Anna looked around in utter disbelief at what she had done. 

“Elsa!” she ran to help her sister up. 

Elsa looked up at her sister. 

“Anna, you have powers.” Elsa gasped holding her chest where she had been struck. Anna now knew how Elsa had felt when she had almost frozen her heart. 

“Elsa, I’m so sorry.” Anna apologized helped her sister up. 

“Anna!” Christoph called as he ran up to his fiancé. “How did you do that?” 

“I don’t know.” Anna said looking at her hands. 

“It’s Ok” Elsa assured hugging her sister. “We are going to get through this.” 

Hildegard groaned as she tried to get back to her feet. Elsa let go of her sister ready to fight again but Anna stopped her. 

“There’s more going on here than you understand.” Anna told her sister before moving towards the fallen dragon. 

Olaf explained while Elsa healed Marshmallow whose torso had been melted from Anna’s fire blast. Hildegard gave Anna a fearful expression as she approached. Having been burned so many times from her mistress she fully expected it to happen again.

“It’s Ok.” Anna assured grabbing the collar. 

She concentrated on it and it began to burn. Hildegard was about to pull away when it opened. The heavy collar fell to the snow as the dragon moved away from Anna. 

“It’s alright I’m not going to hurt you.” Anna assured again. “I’m going to help you save your sister.” 

“How?” Hildegard asked. 

“Yes, I would like to know that too.” Elsa requested. 

“It’s simple Hildegard can fly us there and we can defeat the witch and free her sister.” Anna stated. 

“You say that like it will be simple.” Elsa sighed. “Anna, you can’t just go into this kind of situation without a plan and I’m not letting you do this.” 

“Apologies your highness but I care more about my sister’s well being than yours, so one way or another she is coming with me.” Hildegard threatened. 

The air became noticeably colder between the two ice wielders. 

“Ok let’s just calm down.” Anna stepped between them. “Elsa think about it like this. If we don’t the witch will just keep coming after me.” 

“She is right. My mistress is very persistent.” Hildegard stated.

Elsa could tell she wasn’t going to win this and beyond that she knew what it meant to do everything to protect a sister. 

“Very well.” Elsa gave in. 

Hildegard was large enough to carry the three humans and Olaf while Sven and marshmallow went back to the ice palace.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t get it.” Christoph started as they soared through the sky. “How does a person, even one with powers, capture two dragons who have ice powers?” 

“Sirena doesn’t have ice powers, she’s a water dragon and it was a long time ago before either of us could control our powers. Our parents went out and just didn’t come back. Not long after Heksekunst showed up and told us that she would take care of us before trapping us in those collars.” Hildegard told them. 

The three humans glanced at one another. 

“You don’t think?” Anna started. 

“Yeah I do.” Christoph nodded. “So what’s the plan?” 

“Heksekunst has fire magic but my ice magic can hurt her just as badly as her fire magic can hurt me.” Hildegard informed them. 

“I’ll help you defeat her while Christoph and Anna free Sirena.” Elsa commanded. 

“Olaf should come with us too.” Anna suggested. 

“That’s a good idea. I used to make snowmen for her when she was younger.” Hildegard agreed as the witch’s ramshackle castle came into view. “Sirena is in the caves below the castle.” 

She landed on the side of the castle allowing everyone to dismount. 

“Please hurry.” The dragon requested. “When Heksekunst figures out that I have betrayed her she will hurt my sister.” 

Anna nodded before she Christoph and Olaf hurried off to find her sister. 

“When this is all over I want you and your sister to leave my kingdom and never return.” Elsa ordered. 

“You need not fear your majesty. I will take my sister as far away from this place as possible.” Hildegard assured.

 

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Christoph whispered as they made their way through the tunnels. 

“Well you know me.” Anna said. “Ever the helpful princess.” 

“Even so you offered to help a dragon that kidnapped you to bring to this witch and do who knows what to you.” Christoph protested. 

“Enough Christoph.” Anna ordered her hands catching fire causing him to flinch. “Sorry I don’t have control over these powers.” 

This must have been what Elsa felt like for all those years. Suddenly Christoph hushed her. They could all hear the soft breathing of something. They rounded a corner to find Sirena asleep and tethered to the wall in a similar looking collar to what Hildegard had been forced to wear. Anna stepped forward but tripped on a rock gasping as she almost fell. Christoph caught her but the sudden sound jolted Sirena away. Her glowing purple eyes locked on the intruders. She growled as blue and green bioluminescent markings lit up making her look fiercer. Christoph pulled Anna behind him to shield her from anything the dragon might do. 

“Wait Sirena!” Olaf called catching the dragon’s attention. “Hildegard sent us to help you.” 

Sirena tried to say something but her voice was shackled and Everyone only heard growls. 

“What did she say?” Anna asked.

“I don’t know. I can’t understand her.” Olaf admitted. 

Despite Christoph’s protests Anna moved towards the young dragon. 

“Can you understand me?” she asked. 

Sirena nodded. 

“Ok I’m going to get you out of that. This might hurt a little.” Anna warned taking a hold of the collar. 

It glowed before opening. Sirena touched where the collar had been as if to confirm that it was gone. 

“Thank you.” She squeaked getting to her feet. “Where is Hilde?” 

“She’s with my sister?” Anna told her. In a flash of blue Sirena transformed into a girl no older than thirteen with long black hair, ocean blue eyes and wearing nothing but rags. 

“Let’s go find them.” 

 

Elsa and Hildegard walked through the quiet halls of the castle towards the last place the witch had been seen. 

“Back already?” Heksekunst called from out of sight. 

Hildegard pushed Elsa into the shadows just as the witch stepped into view. 

“Where is the girl?” Heksekunst demanded looking around. 

Hildegard was silent. 

“How dare you come back here alone.” Heksekunst screamed raising a hand to activate the collar but noticed it wasn’t there. 

“She’s not alone.” Elsa spoke up stepping out from behind the dragon. “And how dare you come after my sister!” 

“You dare to betray me?” Heksekunst demanded. “Your sister will suffer greatly for this but not before you do!” 

The witch threw a large fireball at the dragon. Hildegard dodged it by shifting into her human form and pushing Elsa out of the way of a second fire ball. She was eighteen, had long pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes and like her sister wore rags. Elsa got over her initial shock as another fire blast was sent their way. Hildegard sent a wave of ice magic at her former mistress but Heksekunst easily countered it with her fire magic. 

“What did you want with my sister?” Elsa demanded as she send a blast of her own ice magic at the witch. This was not as easily countered. 

“I don’t want your sister ice queen, I want her powers to add to my own.” Heksekunst stated. 

“You mean these powers?” Anna yelled sending a wave of fire at the witch. 

“You really think you can defeat me with those weak underdeveloped powers Heksekunst laughed and sending it right back at Anna. 

It hit its mark but Anna was not burned. 

“Maybe they’re not as underdeveloped as you think.” Anna challenged. 

They both sent blasts of fire at one another. They appeared to be evenly matched except Heksekunst only needed to use one hand while Anna used two. Sirena ran to her sister letting her know she was Ok. 

“Sirena get back.” Hildegard ordered sending her sister to run and hide. 

Both Hildegard and Elsa prepared to fire simultaneous ice blasts at the witch but Heksekunst used her free hand to send a powerful burst of fire magic knocking them both down.

“Elsa!” Anna yelled. 

Heksekunst used the distraction to increase her power and slam her into the ground. Before Anna could react, the witch was on her and had a hand on her throat. A fiery aura glowed around Anna and her eyes turned completely orange as Heksekunst began to drain her powers. It felt as if Anna was suffocating. Hildegard was the first to get up but Heksekunst saw her coming and used her free hand to surround Sirena with fire. 

“You don’t dare interfere for your sister’s sake." the witch snarled. 

“Hildie, help me please!” Sirena begged as the fire closed around her. 

She tired to use the water from the melted ice to push the fire back the fire but her powers weren’t proficient. Hildegard hesitated. She didn’t know what to do. If Heksekunst stole Anna’s power she would be to strong and they would never escape but if she interfered her sister would be killed right there. 

“Hildie!” Sirena screamed again shifting to her dragon form to try and to jump out but the fire was too high and she did not have wings. 

“You are too weak just like your parents.” Heksekunst stated. 

Time seemed to slow down with the realization of what the witch had said. She transformed and charged the witch. Her sharp teeth closed around the witch who lost her concentration on the fire around Sirena but managed to hold on to Anna. Heksekunst redirected the fire at the attacking dragon causing her to stumble. The three of them rolled through an opening in the wall and fell from the mountainside. 

“Anna!” Christoph and Elsa yelled running to the opening. 

They were forced to back up when Hildegard’s large clawed hand gripped the ground they were standing on. Her other hand held Anna against her chest. Sirena hurried over and helped her sister up the rest of the way. Only when Hildegard set Anna down could they see the full extent of the burns the dragon had received taking the full blast of the witch’s wrath. Her chest and wings had the most severe burns but there were also burns on her forelegs and neck. 

“It’s over.” Hildegard whispered. She managed to take a few staggered steps before collapsing from her injuries. 

“Hildie!” Sirena called trying to catch her sister who was twice her size and slowly lowering her to the ground. 

“I’m alright.” Hildegard lied as she tried to get up. 

“You’re not alright.” Elsa stated. “You can barely move.” 

“Can you help her?” Sirena asked. 

“Sirena!” Hildegard scolded. 

“It’s alright. It’s the least I can do after you saved my sister.” Elsa stated. 

“After I put her in danger in the first place.” Hildegard reminder her. 

“Do you want my help or not?” Elsa questioned. 

“Yes.” Hildegard sighed. 

“Then hold still.” Elsa ordered touching one of the burns on her wing. 

Her hands glowed as she used her ice powers to draw the heat out of the burns. Hildegard hissed with pain. 

“Better?” Elsa asked. 

Hildegard nodded. It still hurt a lot but at least she could stand and fly.

 

Sirena held her sister tightly as they landed Elsa’s ice palace. The humans slid off being careful of the dragon’s wounds. 

“I am truly sorry for what I dragged you into.” Hildegard apologized. 

“I forgive you.” Anna stated. 

“As do I.” Elsa agreed. 

“Where will you go?” Anna asked. 

“Somewhere with the ocean where Sirena can grow and far away from here. There’s just too much hurt and pain.” Hildegard stated. 

“I wouldn’t mind coming to visit.” Anna smiled. 

“We’d like that.” Sirena smiled back. 

Hildegard gave a final respectful bow before stepping back and taking to the sky.


End file.
